Rose Moon
by Cheshire Lover
Summary: Aki and Kurama return with a twist. New backstory and time to write their lives once more. What will happen this time? Read and find out. Comments allowed. (Pics by fav Dev)
1. A Promise PT1

It is a stormy day in the middle of a town during the early Meji period. Running through the woods is a silver blur. Not caring about how wet it got the zooming figure stops in front of a large house/shrine. The castle itself is dark for the long night, all but one room where a small flicker of candle light can be seen.

'Foolish girl.' The golden eyed fox smirks as he races to the small glow.

"I wonder if they forgot." The orange fishtailed ten year old hides her face behind her knees.

"Who forgot what?" The wet silver haired fox drips in front of her.

"Yoko!" The pink eyed girl beams with delight.

"Here Squirt, a birthday present from Lady Inari and the temple." Yoko hands her a small box.

The girl takes the box and carefully opens it. She seems to be entranced as the pink gemmed necklace swings in front of her.

"Tha-" She goes to say but he's already gone.

'He got away again.' The girl sighs.

"Lady Saya! You should be in bed." A servant man leads his young mistress to her bed.

"Yes~" Saya sighs as she heads for bed.

'Tomorrow. I'll thank him tomorrow.' Saya holds her new necklace close.

The next morning the girl dresses in her priestess uniform then rushes up the mountain stone steps. Reaching the fox goddesses shrine she smiles happily at her ash haired friend.

"Good morning Saya." The golden eyed goddess nods to the young shrine maiden. "What brings you here so early? The sun has barely even risen." She glances at the yellow rays just peeking behind the hill tops.

"I… I wanted to thank you for my gift." Saya smiles happily as she holds up her new necklace around her neck.

"Oh. Yoko is actually the one that picked it for you." Inari smiles gently at the girl.

"R-really?" Saya flushes slightly. "U-um…" She glances nervously at the goddess.

"He's at the pond." Inari chuckles.

Inside the shrine is a large pond with an island in the center. Sitting there is Yoko with young kits trying to get him to play as they transform from fox to half human forms. But he was lost in thought.

'I wonder if she really liked it.' Yoko ponders. 'Stupid. Why would that matter? You just picked out something that Lady Inari would.' He flushes as he shakes his head slightly.

"Y-O-K-O!" Saya glumps him from behind.

"Squirt?!" Yoko feels her small hands wrap around his neck. "What are you doing here?" He glances at her from the side.

"To thank you for my present." Saya lets go to show off her necklace. "Lady Inari said YOU picked it out for me." She beams with delight.

"She couldn't keep that quiet?" Yoko mutters under his breath with his ears pinned down.

'Though she seems happy about it.' Yoko glances at her from the corner of his eye.

"Did brother really? Does this mean you're brother's woman? Are you? Are you?" The kits pipe with delight.

'W-woman?' Saya flushes a bright red.

"I-I don't know." Saya plays with her hands.

"That is none of your concern! Go play outside!" Yoko bellows.

"That's so lame. Yeah. We want to know." The kits pout as they head out.

'H-he didn't deny it.' Saya turns a deeper red completely stunned.

"Sorry about that. Those brats." Yoko sighs as he leans on one of his hands staring into the water.

"Th-that's okay." Saya sits nearby doing the same.

'M-my heart is still racing.' Saya places her hand over her heart as she stares at her flustered expression. 'But… does it? Does this mean Yoko wants me? If only in the future.' She glances over at him.

"What are you looking at?" Yoko turns to her curious.

"U-um… does it?" Saya turns back to the water. "Does it mean… I'm your woman?" She feels her heart in her throat.

"Of course not." Yoko answers bluntly.

"Y-yeah I didn't think so." Saya laughs aquirdly as she fights back her tears.

Glancing into the pond Yoko sees the girl's face. Not wanting to make her cry he pulls her into his lap.

"Tell you what. I'll make you my bride in six years. Sound like a deal?" Yoko hugs her gently as he leans his chin on her head.

"I'll be your wife? You really promise?" Saya hugs his arm.

"I promise. So no crying, okay?" Yoko gently kisses the top of her head.

Saya nods, only tears are in her eyes still. Yet these had a different meaning.


	2. A Promise PT2

It has been six years since Yoko made that vow. Saya is now a young woman and is looking forward to her life with her beloved fox.

"Yoko left last week while you were ill Lady Saya." A fox tells the teen as she sweeps in front of the shrine.

"W-what?" Saya grips her necklace as her heart sinks.

While doing her rounds Inari finds a slouched over Saya on the stone steps. Unsure how to console the girl she thought of leaving her be. Yet the thought of her innocent childhood and smile every time she saw Yoko causes her to go over.

"Mind if I sit?" Inari taps the girls shoulder.

"Sure." Saya wipes away some of her tears as she skooches over.

'What should I say?' Inari ponders seeing the heart broken girl.

-Flashback:

'You're leaving?!' Inari exclaims. 'But what about Saya?'

'She's a human girl. I thought she'd be over this ridiculous crush by now.' Yoko packs a satchel.

'Your promise had no truth in it? Not even a little?' Inari stares lecturingly at him.

Yoko pauses for a moment then finishes backing. Throwing the satchel over his back he heads out. But stops at the shrine doors.

'Tell her I'm sorry.' Yoko disappears with a jump.-

'That boy…' Inari sighs heavily.

"He lied." Saya cuts off Inari's thought proses. "He never…" She hides her face behind her knees.

'Stupid fox.' Saya grips the necklace as her heart breaks with every passing moment.

Inari pets her head. "Honestly I think he was scared." She gently strokes Saya's hair.

"Scared? What could scare him?" Saya pouts, still refusing to look up.

"You." Inari stops petting her.

"What? Me?" Saya seems confused.

"Haven't you noticed? He loves you very much. You are the ONLY one that can make that boy react to anything." Inari smiles softly at her as she thinks back. "Just as you only acted spoiled around him. Am I wrong?" She wipes away the last of her tears.

"Maybe." Saya lays her head on her knees.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts." Inari brushes off the dirt as she heads off once more.

'Yoko, why did you leave? Should I just give up?' Saya drags her feet as she starts for home.

-Flash back:

'Tell you what. I'll make you my bride in six years. Sound like a deal?' Yoko hugs her gently as he leans his chin on her head.

'You only acted spoiled around him. Am I wrong?' Inari smiles gently at her.-

Stopping on the last step, Saya grips a fist making up her mind.

Later on a commotion can be heard from the main house. Inari goes to see what happened, staying in spirit form as to not shock anyone.

"Find her! Did she really do it!? Oh Lady Saya!" The servants panic as they run around.

'What in the world?' Inari seems puzzled until she sees the note that had fallen out of one of their hands.

-Note:

I'm going after my fiancé! Don't stop me!

Saya-

'I guess she made up her mind.' Inari laughs as everyone else runs franticly.

Months pass by with Yoko running ramped with his new partner in crime Kuronue, a bat demon. The two of them deiced to head in town for a change to exchange their loot for cash.

"Man that was a hall." Kuronue laughs as he looks at his large satchel of gold and silver coins.

"It was." Yoko nods.

Looking around he stops as he sees a small stand of items for young woman. Drawn to a sakura decorated mirror he walks over.

"So where should we eat?" Kuronue looks over to see Yoko is gone.

'She would have loved this.' Yoko picks up the small trinket with sad eyes.

"Yoko? What's up?" Kuronue walks over to him.

"Nothing." Yoko places the hand mirror back down. "How about we stay at an inn tonight? We can drink and eat all we like." He starts walking.

"Really? You're going to gloss over what just happened?" Kuronue lifts an eyebrow.

"I don't know what you mean." Yoko speeds up a bit.

"Oh come on you can tell me. Did you leave a girl behind? Did she leave you?" Kuronue bugs.

"It's not… like that." Yoko and Saya meet eyes.

"Yoko." Saya smiles. "I finally found you." She runs over to him.

"What are you doing here?" Yoko steps back from her hug. "Don't tell me you ran away." He stares suspiciously.

"I had every right to leave." Saya puffs her cheeks in anger.

"Oh and what's that?" Yoko scuffs.

"Tracking down my fiancé." Saya points to him seriously.

"F-!?" Kuronue jumps back a bit as he stares at his friend.

"I never agreed to that!" Yoko shouts at her.

"You did! You promised to make me your wife!" Saya glares right back.

"Didn't! Did! Didn't! Did!" They shout back and forth.

"Alright you two." Kuronue flies in between them. "Why don't we discuss this somewhere else, like back at our camp, since town may not work now." He motions to the gocking villagers'.

The two flush as they see all of them staring and whispering. Back in the mountains Saya explains her story as Yoko makes a fire ignoring her.

"And that's all of it." Saya sits in front of the newly made fire.

"I see." Kuronue proses what he heard then turns to Yoko.

"What?" Yoko tends to the fire.

"You cruel man, how could you make such a promise to a child?" Kuronue takes Saya's side on this. "How could you not think it would blow up in your face?" He continues to lecture.

"Shut up! She was a kid about to cry! I only did it so she wouldn't wale." Yoko snaps.

"That's the only reason huh?" Saya grips a fist. "I… I should go." She runs off tears clearly falling.

"Not going to go after her?" Kuronue glances at the clearly upset fox.

"No." Yoko pokes the fire.

"Hey… did you really mean it? You have no feelings for her?" Kuronue probes.

Yoko pokes the fire silently. Kuronue sighs then goes to fish in a nearby creak.

A few minutes later Yoko goes looking for Saya. Prepared for a yelling match.

But instead he finds her being attacked by bandits. Using his control over plants he quickly drives them off.

"Are you an idiot!? Why didn't you use your powers?!" Yoko shuts at a barely standing Saya.

"I… I was scared." Saya shakes with fear. "I w-was so… scared." She cries.

Yoko pulls her into a hug. "It's okay. You're safe now. You're safe." He gently strokes her hair as he holds her close.

Saya cries in his arms unable to hold back as she clings to him. Kuronue simply smiles as he hides behind a tree.

After that event Yoko decides it's unsafe for Saya to be on her own. Kuronue simply smirks as he calls him a softy. Yoko chooses to ignore that as they go from village to village. Somewhere along the way they stared taking cursed items and selling them to interested demons or Saya would purify them to sell elsewhere.

"Thank you so much for coming." An old man bows the party of three.

"No problem just let us know how we can help." Saya bows back.

 **(Play for next pages: watch?v=87nXl_AxDzc )**

"This is ridiculous." Yoko sighs as they sit in the shops backroom.

"What's the matter?" Saya glances at him confused.

"We're thieves! Not helpers!" Yoko rants.

"It is odd to be doing this." Kuronue ponders.

"You're still getting items. You're just also helping out too. Nothing wrong with that is there?" Saya smiles at them.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." The old man comes in with a tightly wrapped sword.

"This is the item?" Saya stares at the dark aura oozing out from the wrappings.

"Yes." The man nods. "It was supposedly owned by an assassin. But now there's a curse over it. Everyone that has touched has killed their most beloved person and then gone on to kill more." The man explains. "No one knows how to get rid of it or its curse." He stares at it with much sadness.

"So you want her to purify it?" Kuronue glances at Saya.

"Yes." The old man nods. "It's said you admit a powerful light. Please dispel this darkness." He bows to her.

"Maybe if I don't touch it I can try." Saya ponders.

"Thank you." The old man bows multiple times.

"We'll be outside. Stay safe Squirt." Yoko heads out with the others.

Unwrapping the sword Saya feels the full brunt of its darkness and call to kill. She begins to try purifying it. But with this battle the table shakes and before she knows it the sword lands in her lap tainting her with darkness.

'Kill! Kill the fox!' The sword beckons.

'No.' Saya shouts in her head but her body moves.

Yoko sees her but notices the sword almost too late. Saya begins trying to strike him down again and again. Getting in a few nicks as the battle leads to the back ally.

"Squirt, you have to fight it." Yoko huffs holding his injured leg.

'He can't get away! Kill him!' the sword demands.

'I… I…' Saya holds the sword over him with tears dripping down as she remembers him and their time together. 'I WON'T!' She stabs herself through the stomach.

Yoko stares stunned at this. The sword disappears in a puff of black smoke as she begins to fall.

"Squirt! Saya hang on!" Yoko catches her.

"Y… Yoko… I… I wish…" Saya huffs as her eyes grow heavy.

'I wish we can meet again.' Saya fades away into dust of light.

"SAYA!" Yoko hollers in pain as she vanishes.


	3. A Series of Unfortunate Events

Centuries later at a festival at Inari shrine. The lanterns make everything seem pink or red all around as the music plays. Though the drum tones seem drowned out by the laughter all around.

'Another year has passed huh?' Inari sits on the steps to her temple as she stares sadly at the crowd.

"It's been so long and yet…" Inari mutters as she pictures Saya trying to pull Yoko along to one of the games.

Inari begins to cry into her hands. As she weeps, invisible to most, she doesn't notice a child walking up.

"Why are you sad?" A small voice chimes.

"I…" Inari looks up to see a six year old that looks almost identical to Saya.

'S-Saya?' Inari stares frozen in amazement.

"Here, cheer up. Okay?" The short orange hair girl offers her balloon with a big smile.

"Are you sure?" Inari takes a hold of the thin string.

"Yup." The child nods. "Shizu will buy me a new one since it's my birthday." She giggles to herself.

"Birthday huh? In that case have this." Inari pulls a small sakura decorated mirror from her kimono sleeve.

"How pretty." Her pink eyes twinkle. "Th-" she looks over to see the woman is gone.

'Where did she go?' the six year old seems confused.

"Aki!" A long brown haired teen hits her over the head. "What did I say about wondering off?" She lectures holding an orange haired boys hand.

"Sorry Shizu." Aki rubs her sore head holding the mirror close.

"Come on, I'll by you and Kazu some candy apples." Shizuru holds out her free hand.

"Kay!" Aki grabs hold happily.

'Aki huh? I hope you live a good new life.' Inari glances at the girl with a pink glow coming from her chest from inside her temple.

Eight years later on an early spring morning, light streams into Aki's room. All over are drawings of all sorts of things, but what sticks out are those of a faceless fox demon. As the light hits her bed the girl turns away from the window snuggling her fox plushy.

"Aki! Time to get up!" Ms. Kuwabara knocks on her daughter's door.

"Five more minutes." Aki hugs the toy close not ready to open her eyes.

"You'll be late for practice if you wait any longer." Ms. Kuwabara grabs her briefcase. "Also please wake up Kazuma." She heads out the door.

'Darn, guess I have to get up.' Aki yawns as she sits up.

Rubbing her sleepy eyes she dresses in her uniform. After that she walks over to her brother's room.

Seeing him passed out on the floor with a comic on his belly Aki sighs. She calls Eikitchi, sleeping next to him, over. Picking up the brown kitten she than kicks his side forcing him awake.

"Th-that hurt." Kazuma sits up holding his stomach. "Can't you wake me up normally?!" He shouts.

"Come on Eikitchi time for breakfast." Aki ignores him as she heads out with the kitten in hand.

'Heartless sister.' Kazuma hangs his head as she leaves.

After he finishes changing Kazuma comes out to see some food on the table. Glancing around all he sees is Eikitchi snacking on her breakfast. As he sits down to eat he sees a note on the table.

-Note:

Had kendo practice. Try to make to school okay Kazu?

Love Aki-

"Guess she's not so heartless. Huh Eikitchi?" Kazuma glances down at the kitten as he snacks on some toast.

Later on at Sarayashiki Junior High, Aki is running laps. As she runs by some of the guys stare at her. From there they head back to the dojo for a few practice rounds.

After cooling down it is time for classes. By second period Aki sighs with realization that Kazuma and his friends aren't coming.

"Darn we're out of pain." One of the girls looks for supplies for the next class.

"The next period is free so I can run to the store." Aki glances at the clock.

"Are you sure?" A brown haired pigtailed girl seems concerned.

"Don't worry about it Keiko." Aki laughs. "I want to check on my brother anyway."

"Well okay. But take this with you." Keiko hands her some cash.

"See you later." Aki heads off.

After giving her brother some money for his wounds she heads for the store. Leaving with everything she sees a ball about to roll in the street.

Stopping it with her foot she hands it back to the boy. Crossing the street one of the bags breaks, leaning down to pick it up she doesn't see the car coming until it's too close.

"Carrots!" Calls a familiar voice.

Aki is knocked to the side by a black haired teen in a green blazer. 'Y-Yusuke?' She stares as she loses consciousness.

Before passing out she could have sworn she saw a pink kimono. Hours later she wakes up to the sound of Kazuma trying to keep Shizuna from strangling him. Something about not walking his sister back to school.

"So noisy." Aki mutters sitting up.

"Hey there." Shizuna releases Kazuma and turns gentle. "How are you feeling? Hurt anywhere?" She sits on the edge of the bed.

"My ankle hurts a bit, but other than that I feel fine." Aki flinches from the pain.

"Oh good you're up." The doctor walks in. "Your results are back. You have a small concoction and a twisted ankle. Other than that and a stay overnight to monitor that bump you're perfectly fine." He reads off the chart with a smile.

"Thank goodness." Her siblings sigh.

"Sorry to worry you." Aki flushes from embarrassment.

"I'll call mom and let her know before she throws a fit at work." Shizuna takes out her cell. "Kazu don't you dare leave." She points to him as she heads out the door.

"Like I would!" Kazuma shouts after her.

"I'll let you rest now." The doctor bows.

"Wait a minute. What room is Yusuke in?" Aki pounders.

"Urameshi? Why would he be here?" Kazuma lifts an eyebrow confused.

"He's the one that pushed me out of the way." Aki explains. "Please I'd like to thank him. If I need a wheelchair he can push me." She points to her brother.

"Why me?!" Kazuma jumps back a bit.

"Don't you think you should thank him for saving your sister?" Aki huffs.

"I… guess so." Kazuma flushes glancing to the side.

"Actually…" The doctor's look turns sour.

"What's up Doc? He giving the nurses hell?" Kazuma laughs.

"I'm so sorry. He… didn't make it." The doctor glances to the side with a pained expression.

"W-what?" Aki feels her heart drop.

"What did you say?" Kazuma stares frozen with shock.


	4. Tests

A few days later it is time for Yusuke's funeral. The day is quiet. Maybe they were all frozen in shock or maybe most of them thought it would be rude to speak ill of him in front of the girl he saved.

Aki hobbles through the halls not sure what to think. Her mind keeps racing through what happened. How he didn't hesitate to save her.

That night everyone goes to the Urameshi apartment. Aki passes by a bowling Keiko as she heads in with her sister. Unknown to them Yusuke is there with a sky blue haired reaper.

"Please… please tell me this is a bad joke." Aki begins crying. "You can even call me Carrots all you want. So please…" She tries to wipe away her endless tears as Shizuna holds her close.

"Kazuma stop. This is a place of moarning." Some teens mutter as they try to hold him back.

"I'm not leaving until he comes out to face me!" Kazuma forces his way in with most of his friends trying to pull him back. "Come on punk. Come out. If… if you're not here then who am I gonna fight? Who…?" He throws a punch at the photo stopping short as he begins to cry himself.

"Come on. Let's go." They shove him out.

"We should get going too. It's not good for you to be on that foot too long." Shizuna stands with Aki's crutches.

"But…" Aki glances where Kazuma was.

"Those guys will keep him safe. And you need your rest." Shizuna offers her a hand.

"Kay." Aki reluctantly stands.

"Did you see those boys?" Mr. Iwamoto scuffs.

"Just some punks Urameshi hung out with." Mr. Akashi sneers. "Now if only they would die to." He sighs.

"Now, now. One of them is our star kendo's brother." Mr. Iwamoto snickers. "Still I wonder if Urameshi was trying to for her down an ally when he was hit?" He strokes his chin.

"Or steal her wallet." Mr. Akashi snickers.

"Shut up!" Aki shouts behind them. "Yusuke saved me to save me! Nothing more! You two are the worst! You're the ones that should vanish!" She yells furiously at them.

'Aki…' Yusuke stares amazed.

"That's enough." Principle Takenaka gently places his hand on her shoulder.

"Takenaka… I…" Aki glances to the ground, a bit cooler headed.

"It's okay. Go home and get some rest." Principle Takenaka smiles gently at her.

"Right." Aki heads for the car with Shizuna.

"Can you believe her?" Mr. Akashi huffs.

"I can actually." Principle Takenaka turns to the two of them sternly. "I'm going to assume all of that talk was due to you being drunk and insist you two leave to sleep it off." He points to the exit filled with anger.

"Y-yes sir." They slink away.

After that night much happened. Aki goes to pay her last respects only to find Yusuke has a warmth to his skin and a slight pals. Not much but it's there. With Keiko running over to say Yusuke said he was coming back after some test the three of them decided to keep this to themselves. At least for now.

Something else has changed as well. Mr. Iwamoto and Akashi treat Aki differently now. They are more cold and strict to her. The way she sees it they're just proving her point and ignores their behavior.

"What happened to you guys?!" Aki shouts as Kazuma and his friends come home all banged up.

"Just a small fight." Kazuma rubs the back of his head with a laugh.

'This is ridiculous.' Aki sighs as she finishes treating their wounds.

The next morning Kazuma and his group are called into the teachers' office. As Aki drops off papers she here's what Mr. Akashi had to say. She was tempted to yell since she had heard what happened and they were heroes in her eyes.

Threatening to take away Okubo's job, Aki was ready to punch the rat face. But Kazuma makes a deal with him that they won't fight for one week.

"Are we really going to be okay guys?" Okubo glances at his friends. "I didn't tell them this but my mom is sick and can't work. I'm not kidding guys, my family could really starve." He stares at the ground really nervous.

"We can do it! Just go home early and no punching." Kazuma turns to them with a thumbs up.

"If you guys need you can always stop by." Aki smiles warmly at them.

"Thanks Aki." The guys flush a bit with a head rub.

"I have practice now. Get home safe boys." Aki runs off to the kendo dojo.

"B-bye!" They wave smiling happily.

'So cute.' The guys think on cloud nine.

'Oh boy.' Kazuma sighs with a small smile as he heads off.

That same night Kazuma comes home even more beaten up. Aki treats him not sure to be happy he didn't punch back or cry. The next morning rat face, aka Mr. Akashi, tells them they all must score a fifty or higher on the exams in just a few days.

"He at least looks like he's studying." Kirishima peeks into the class room with the other two the next day.

"Yeah but if he studies too hard he might pop." Sawamura sighs heavily.

"Will he really be okay?" Okubo seems nervous.

"I think he'll be okay with my notes to help." Aki stands by the door holding three more note books.

"Oh Aki." They stand up straight a bit fidgety.

"What are those?" Sawamura points to the books.

"For you guys, I made notes for the key things the teachers' referenced in class." Aki hands them the books.

"Our angel." They tear up hugging her.

"If you're not gonna study then get out of here!" Kazuma yells from his seat.

The next few days Kazuma tries to study while dealing with gangster guys coming to beat him up. What's worse is that he's taking it for his own guys as well.

"Hey Kazu, do you ever think you and Yusuke would have been friends if things were different?" Aki places a snack down on his desk the night before the test.

"What makes you ask that?" Kazuma seems confused as he leans back in his chair.

"I don't know. I just always had this feeling you guys would get along if you weren't battling for territory." Aki taps the tray to her lips as she thinks about them.

'Also he's been living in our house with… Botan? For a few days now.' Aki side glances at Kazuma's bed where Yusuke and the blue haired girl ghost are floating.

"I guess. But I can't think about that now." Kazuma snacks on a sandwich.

"Study hard." Aki closes the door behind her.

The next morning the two of them walk to school together. Aki was nervous someone might try to pick a fight if he was alone. Luckily they make it to school with no incident, though one girl seemed to have beaten up some guys yet has no memory of it.

After the tests are done Aki had to run to practice. She promised to get the news from Principle Takenaka afterwards.

"They all scored fifty or higher." Principle Takenaka tells the small gaggle.

"For real?!" The guys, aside from Kazuma, cheer amazed.

"I'm so proud of you guys." Aki group hugs them.

"I am as well boys." Principle Takenaka nods with a smile.

Spotting Kazuma from the window they run out to tell him. He seemed a bit surprised but happy all the same.

"Okay! Burger stakes at our house! For you guys too." Aki announces.

"Really?" All of their eyes twinkle with delight.

"Of course you studied hard too." Aki nods with a small laugh.

"We'll help with the shopping then. Yeah we owe you for the notes." They crowd around her happily.

"Thanks man." Kazuma turns to the orange sky where Yusuke and Botan are floating.

"Kazu! If you don't hurry we'll leave you behind!" Aki shouts through cuffed hands.

"Wait up!" Kazuma runs to catch up.


	5. Rose 5: Training Camp Hell PT1

Much has happened in the curse of just a few weeks. Yusuke has come back from the dead!

But that's not all. Things seem to have picked up in the twins powers once more. Paranormal forces a pear more frequently and clearly to them. Well more so Kazuma on that end. But Aki is having trouble keeping her powers pinned down.

Last time she was in a practice match she almost shattered the others kendo stick. The twins, freaked out by this, decided to see someone that can help them since it's summer vacation.

"Hey shouldn't we head for the train? Why do we need to stop by the hospital?" Kazuma walks in the hall with his hands behind his head.

"Someone I looked after is being discharged today and I want to give her these." Aki holds a small bouquet of sunflowers close.

"Why do you even volunteer at the hospital? It's creepy and full of spirits." Kazuma sighs spotting a few ghosts.

"Because I like helping. Living or dead." Aki whispers the last part.

Walking through the halls they bow to the staff as they make their way to the room. Opening the door they find a black haired woman reading poems as the sunlight streams into the room.

"Aki, you're not working today." The brown eyed woman smiles at her.

"Hello Ms. Minamino." Aki bows her head slightly. "I heard you're being discharged today so I brought you these." She hands her the flowers.

"Thank you so much." Ms. Minamino sniffs them while holding them lovingly.

"You're son isn't here yet?" Aki glances around for a book bag.

"No he has cram school today." Ms. Minamino shakes her head with a tender expression. "But if you wait a bit I'm sure you can finally meet." She glances at the cloak.

"I'm sorry; we need to be heading for the train." Aki bows politely.

"I understand, have a fun weekend." Ms. Minamino nods.

"Thank you." Aki smiles at her.

"Bye ma'am." Kazuma gives a small nod as they leave.

"Ma'am huh?" Aki laughs.

"Got a problem with that?" Kazuma stares at her a bit flustered.

"Oh no nothing good sir." Aki teases.

"Why you…" Kazuma pulls her into a nuggy in the elevator.

As their doors close the ones beside them open with a long red haired boy walking out. The forest green eyed teen turns to the other elevator, just missing them. Shrugging it off he walks down the hall with a bag of apples and a book bag over his shoulder.

"Oh Shuichi, you just missed Aki." Ms. Minamino smiles at her son with the flowers in hand.

"Did I?" Kurama smiles tenderly at her. "Are those from her?" He notices the flowers.

"Yes, she wanted to congratulate me on my recovery." Ms. Minamino pets the silky peddles gently with her finger tips. "Such a sweet girl. I think you would like her." She teases.

"Oh no, it's begun, the motherly match making." Kurama laughs as he starts cutting apple slices.

"Well I have to make up for lost time." Ms. Minamino laughs softly.

Once at the train the twins gather a few lunch boxes then hop on. As their trip begins Aki can't help but remember the summer they spent with their grandparents near Inari Shrine as their parents settle their divorce.

Closing her eyes she drifts off to sleep. While asleep she hears what sounds like bells chiming. She opens her eyes slowly to see she's in that small town from so long ago. Although it looks the same it appears to be a ghost town.

'What's going on here?' Aki looks around confused.

Hearing the chimes again she races for the sound. For a time it feels as if she's being lead around, but then she comes to the temples stone steps. Taking a deep breathe she heads up to the shrine where the bells can be heard.

Reaching the top she stops to catch her breath. Looking around there doesn't seem to be anyone around. Listening she hears the chimes coming from inside the shrine. Entering she sees a small island surrounded by a circle of water.

'No one's here.' Aki heads down the island. 'So where…?' She seems confused as she looks down to see her reflection is different, the girl is in a luxurious kimono and has long hair in a fishtail.

'Aki. Hey Aki.' Calls Kazuma's voice.

"W-what?" Aki wakes up on the train with Kazuma shaking her.

'Kazu? Oh right we're going to…' Aki processes where she is then notices her sketch book in his hands.

"What are you doing with that!?" Aki takes it back pissed and embarrassed he went through it.

"The real question is why do YOU have sketches of a ghost Urameshi? And who's the blue haired girl with him?" Kazuma stares at her seriously.

'Oh no, I'm found out.' Aki has a nervous sweat drop over her head.

"Come on Kazu, you can't stay mad forever." Aki pulls on his jacket as they wonder around a crowded temple.

"Well if it isn't Carrots and Kuwabara." Yusuke walks over to them. "What are you two doing here?" He fixes the bag over his shoulder.

"I THOUGHT we we're dealing with the same issues. But I guess someone's powers are stronger." Kazuma pouts cross armed as he side glancing at Aki.

"Come on, I just kept a small secret." Aki measures with her fingers.

"Being able to ghosts and manifest your energy isn't small!" Kazuma lectures.

"Wait!" Yusuke jumps in at that. "You could see me when I was a ghost?!" He points to himself.

"Maybe." Aki glances to the side trying to act innocent.

"And WHY didn't you say anything?" Yusuke stares a bit pissed.

"If I did the Kazu would try to fight your ghost and YOU would have avoided me." Aki defends herself, a bit pissed now herself.

"That's…" The two begin.

'She has a point. She's right.' The two pull back and calm.

Angry Aki walks off on her own. As the doors open a small old lady with gray/pink hair steps up.

'That's Genkai huh?' Aki seems a bit surprised.

"The first shall be… drawing lots." Genkai announces pointing to a jar just about her height.

Recovering from toppling over, do to surprise, everyone lines up. Rejoining the boys, Aki and them open their lots hoping their blank.

"Well lucky me I won." The three of them hold a red card.

"You too?" Yusuke points to theirs.

"Didn't mean to." Kazuma exclaims.

'How did all three of us end up with one?' Aki ponders as she stares at the little red ticket.

"Those with a red card follow me. Those with white get lost." Genkai turns to her temple.

Following her they find themselves in an arcade. She tells them what games they are to play and what they do.

Once again Yusuke and Kazuma compete against each other. But both get a shock when Aki gets a higher score than both of them in a punching game. When it comes to the singing match all of the guys pause for a bit to listen to Aki sing.


	6. Rose 6: Training Camp Hell PT2

After that, those who are left are brought to the edge of a forest. They are told they have two hours to make it to a tree at the end of the forest. Kazuma makes it their first with Aki in a close secant.

Yusuke is late, but seeing as how he beat a strong bat demon Genkai lets him pass. Then they are brought to a large temple/dojo.

"From this point on there is no sympathy. You fight until they're incapacitated or dead." Genkai turns to them at the large door.

As the doors close behind them its pitch black. While trying to see in front of them a small lantern above is light. With that there is a small circle of light where they stand but the fighting area is dark.

"You most use your spirit awareness to fight. Use weapons if you got them. The winner is whoever comes out still standing." Genkai smokes as she explains the rules.

"So like a street brawl." Yusuke scuffs.

"I don't know Urameshi. It feels like something from that forest fallowed us here." Kazuma glances at the other fighters.

"So Rando is still here then." Yusuke ponders.

'Rando?' Aki glances over at him.

"Who's Rando? Is he the monster?" Kazuma glances at Yusuke.

"Sort of. Can you tell where the energy is coming from?" Yusuke watches the other fighters carefully.

"No, it feels like the energy is just up in the air." Kazuma shakes his head.

"What about you Carrots? Can you tell?" Yusuke turns his gaze to her.

"No, but… I feel like I can't get warm whenever I feel it." Aki rubs her arms with goosebumps running up them.

"Alright now say your name and speak up." Genkai instructs.

"Musashi, I'm a fourth degree black belt and hunt down evil." A guy with an eye pack steps forward.

"I am Shorin, a physic in training. I have been searching the world for the perfect master." A small baby faced guy goes next.

"People call me Kadano. I'm a master fighter and live to test my limits." A guy with scars all over steps forward.

"Chin Po the wanderer." A Chinese man dressed like a chef gives a small head bow.

"Kasumaru, of the ninja clan. I protect officials for a living." A bald guy with an odd tattoo on his head comes forward.

"My name is Kiroda, I'm an assassin." A scary guy with glasses catches a knife in his hand as he talks, without looking.

"Widow, I'm an assassin as well." A gorgeous blond dressed in black goes next.

"Kazuma Kuwabara, the worst punk at Sarayashiki Junior High." Kazuma tries to look cool.

"Yusuke Urameshi, the much much worse punk at Sarayashiki Junior High." Yusuke smirks.

"Aki Kuwabara, kendo champ at Sarayashiki Junior High." Aki fixes her kendo bag on her shoulder.

As they finish arrows fall from the ceiling with papers attached. Genkai tells them this is how it will be determine.

First in is the ninja and assassin. Aki and Kazuma give Yusuke a play by play, being the only ones that can kinda see in the darkness. The ninja wins.

After the fight Yusuke and Kazuma go out for a few minutes. When they return with Genkai Botan is with them.

Next up is the physic and wanderer. The fight seems to end in a matter of minutes with the kid coming out with barely a scratch.

Then Kazuma faces the samurai. Things seem to be going badly for him. But then he breaks the guy's sword. With a small piece of it he's able to channel his energy into becoming a blade and wins the fight.

'That was cool.' Aki is impressed by it.

"Next is Yusuke and Kadano." Genkai announces.

"Let's get this over with." Yusuke smirks.

"Take this seriously dimwit." Genkai throws her cigarette into the darkness.

Again the fight seems to be going for the bigger fighter. That is until Yusuke uses his brain. He places the cigarette in his belt and begins winning. Finally he uses his spirit gun to finish the match.

"Way to go Yusuke!" The girls chant.

"That hurt." Yusuke holds his shoulder as he comes out.

"Next is Widow and Aki." Genkai announces.

Going into the darkness, Aki can see Widow but something is off about her energy. She can make infuse energy into her needle weapons. Aki tries dodging them but finds they cause small explosions as they land.

'I need to find a way to win.' Aki pulls herself off the floor slowly. 'I'm not going to last much longer.' She touches her hurt ankle.

"Get up Aki! You can do this Carrots! Go Aki!" The guys and Botan shout.

'If only I had a weapon like Yusuke or Kazu.' Aki tries standing, falling back down she feels her kendo bag. 'That's it! If Kazu could then maybe…' She takes out her sword.

Standing up Aki holds the sword firmly. She sighs calmingly as she closes her eyes trying to focus her energy.

"Giving up!?" Widow gets ready to through her needles again.

"Not likely!" Aki's blade glows a light pink as she swings releasing the energy.

With an explosion both of them are tossed back. Aki manages to stand and make her way out.

'This girl is an odd one. Her energy keeps fluctuating. If it wasn't for her state I might have chosen her.' Genkai stares at Aki as she loses strength and is caught by Botan.

"Yeah! That's my sister!" Kazuma cheers.

"Aki wins. But she's also disqualified." Genkai announces.

"What?! Why?!" The guys and Botan shout.

"She won't make it another round." Genkai glances at the weakened girl. "You take care of her injuries during the final matches." She glances at Botan.

"Alright." Botan helps Aki stand as they walk to the new site.

Yusuke is first up in a match. He has to face against the ninja whom seems refreshed. During the match ninja realizes he shouldn't get close to Yusuke and throws ninja stars that focus on spirit energy. Seeing no way out Yusuke asks Kazuma to win the tournament and goes to take ninja man out with his own weapons. Halfway to him though Yusuke vanishes. Finding him in a mud pit, everyone has a small laugh at his silly win.

Then Kazuma has to face against the psychic. It becomes clear quickly that he's Rando. After using Kazuma like a toy, latterly, he tosses him to the side with many broken and twisted bones.

"Now I'm pissed!" Yusuke grits his teeth.

"Yusuke!" Aki shouts to him from her brother's side. "Pound him into dust." She stares angrily.

"You got it." Yusuke cracks his knuckles as he heads to the large field.

The match seems to be in Rando's favor. That is until a few spirit taunts from Kazuma. Then Yusuke begins winning. Until his body gives out on him. Rando then tries to shrink Yusuke, but it doesn't work do to muss in his ears so Rando is shrunk instead.

With a quick elbow strike to Rando's tiny back, Yusuke wins. Genkai takes them back to her place to heal them.

"Botan can take Kazuma back home." Genkai finishes treating Kazuma. "But you two will stay for the summer." She points to Yusuke and Aki.

"What?!" they shout.

"Hey I get why Yusuke has to stay. But why me?" Aki's confused as she points to herself.

"YOU'RE spirit energy keeps fluctuating. That's dangerous; you need to stay to gain better control." Genkai huffs pointing at her seriously.

'My summer!' Yusuke and Aki hang their heads in defeat.


End file.
